


Tuchankablanca

by Monkarama



Category: Casablanca (1942), Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: I wrote this for a Mass Effect Contest. I intend to fully flesh this out one day, but until then please enjoy, as stars go by.





	

The neon sign of Brick's Cafe Tuchanka flickered in the dim light of the Citadel's lower wards. Crowds moved in and out from the quite bar and entertainment joint known for the quality of its activities and the eccentricities of its Krogan proprietor. Those of both the high societal standing and those more akin to a wretched hive of scum and villainy found refugee inside Brick's. The quasar tables were stacked with eager gamblers, the band kept up their diligent work maintaining the atmosphere, and the patrons at the tables provided life to the establishment. 

The namesake for the bar sat in the back at a private table, keeping a keen eye on those enjoying what he had to offer while swirling a tumbler of ryncol. A midst the idle chatter were whispers about a signet of transit that had been taken from two slain C-Sec agents that would allow for unrestricted travel into the heavily guarded regions of citadel space. Little did they know that the desired document was hidden inside the piano being played by Brick's long time Turian friend Cham. He mulled over just what he should do with those documents when a ghost from the past wandered through the front door.

Brick grunted and took a long trick from his glass as his eyes locked in on the Asari as she made her way inside. “Of all the ryncol joints, in all the wards, in all of The Citadel; she walks into mine.” 

The Asari smiled at Cham before stopping beside his piano. “It's been a long time Cham.”

The Turian looked up in surprise. “Miss Alsa, you shouldn't be here. You know you are no good for him.” Cham tried to shoo her out the door before Brick was aware of her presence.

“Cham, please. Play it for me.”

“I don't know what you are talking about Miss Alsa.”

Alsa leaned forward with pleading eyes, “Play it Cham, play As Stars Go By.”

Cham gave in and began to play, it was useless to try and protest or try to resist her request. His fingers worked with honed skill on the well tuned instrument as his voice accompanied the melody. Brick grunted, watching his booze swirl inside his glass as he listened to the song that once heralded the long gone romance he had with Alsa. He knew why she was here. No sense on making her wait. He got up and approached the piano and reached his hand inside. 

Cham looked up at brick before simply bowing and stepping away from the two.

Brick handed the signet over to Alsa. “Here, I assume you are here for this. This should get you where you are wanting to go.”

“Brick, come with me.” She reached out for his hand, only to have the signet placed inside.

“Where you are going I can't follow.” He placed a light kiss on her cheek before sending her off on her important mission. “Here's looking at you kid.”


End file.
